Hirato, un hombre deseable
by lovekogan.jarlos
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Hirato y Gareki empiezan a salir? Todo mundo dice que ama a Hirato, por eso llegué a la conclusión de que Hirato es un hombre deseable... Atte. Gareki


_**Olaa" soy yo otra vez… ahora les traigo este two-shot o un three-shot, aun esta en planeación, pero pronto actualizaré… eso espero…. Sin más que decir les dejo el capitulo uno.**_

* * *

**HIRATO, UN HOMBRE DESEABLE.**

* * *

En este momento se encontraba en una habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada y no había ninguna forma de salir. Estaba en una prisión. No una prisión de esas donde llevan a los delincuentes. La prisión se llamaba así misma "Segundo barco de la organización de Circus".

Había llegado aquí hace una semana. Había visto tantas cosas y todo por tratar de utilizar, en su beneficio, a ese mocoso.

Hirato, el comandante de ese barco, lo había encerrado en su habitación, el muy descarado le dijo que tenía que hablar de algo muy serio y cuando cruzo la puerta de las habitación del cuatro ojos esta se cerró y vio como Hirato la cerraba con llave.

-Ya te dije que no te dejaré salir – hablo el comandante –Tengo ordenes de retenerte aquí.

-Y yo ya te dije que no quiero estar aquí, no me importa si es una orden, déjame salir –Respondió Gareki, en un tono muy molesto.

-Sabes, desde que llegaste a este barco, he querido tener un momento a solas contigo –Le volvió a soltar el mayor, pero esta vez mientras se acercaba a él.

-Y ¿Para qué? acaso no te basta con molestarme enfrente de todos- pregunto muy molesto el chico.

-Bueno, la verdad es que todo mundo dice que Tsukumo y yo deberíamos ser pareja- el cuatro ojos aprisionó a Gareki contra la pared y no mostraba intenciones de dejarlo ir –Pero la verdad yo estoy más interesado en otra persona.

Con esto ultimo, Hirato, aquel hombre respetable, que se mostraba muy metido en su trabajo de limpiar el mundo de Kafka, presionó los labios contra los del chico más pequeño.

Al principio, Gareki se resistía a corresponder a ese beso, pero como el hombre alto no mostraba indicio de dejarlo ir, accedió a la petición de Hirato, haciendo más apasionado el beso, mucho más profundo y en perfecta sincronía.

Cuando el beso terminó, ambos chicos se encontraban sonrojados y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Durante el beso, Hirato se había abrazado al más joven colocando ambas manos en su cintura, mientras que el otro había pasado sus brazos por el cuello del comandante.

-Sabes, me gusta estar así contigo, querido Gareki –Por primera vez hablo el dueño del cuarto.

-No te deberías acostumbrar, no pienso estar así contigo muy seguido- contesto el mencionado, sonrojándose por la confesión.

-Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué soy correspondido?- pregunto con cautela Hirato.

Gareki, muy sonrojado, se acerco lentamente a su querido comandante y lo besó. Después de todo, desde que llegó se había sentido atraído por aquel cuatro ojos detestable.

* * *

-Gareki, donde te habías metido, Yogi y Nai te están buscando como locos- el mencionado se sorprendió, cuando una hermosa chica rubia se colocó enfrente de él y le soltó esa frase.

-Aaa s-si yo-o buenoo- Gareki se sentía nervioso, ya que hace unas horas se había convertido amante de la persona más querida para la chica.

-No tienes que decir nada, todos necesitamos un momento a solas de vez en cuando –le dijo Tsukumo, mostrándole una sonrisa reconfortante, la cual logró calmar un poco al chico.

-Gareki, gareki- se escucho, no muy lejos, la voz de aquel chico, que resultó ser un animal. Cuando Tsukumo y Gareki lograron verlos, el peli blanco no venía solo, sino estaba acompañado de aquel niño adulto, Yogi.

-Ammm, que quieres niji- le contesto un poco ido, el mencionado.

-Humm, gareki, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Yogi, preocupado por la actitud del peli azul (o eso creo, si no es así díganme como es).

-Si, será mejor ir a cenar, yo creo que ya es hora –contestó muy cortante nuestro querido Gareki. Sin esperan respuestas de sus compañeros de barco, empezó a caminar rumbo al comedor.

* * *

La cena estaba transcurriendo de lo más incomodo posible, todos estaban en silencio, incluyendo al pequeño Nai y al rubio Yogi. Nadie se dirigía la palabra y, para acabarla de fregar, las ovejitas también se encontraban calladas.

-Tengo algo que confesar y quiero que todos lo sepan- rompió el silencio la rubia de cabello largo, todos rápidamente voltearon a ver a la chica.

-Bien Tsukumo, te escuchamos –contestó Hirato.

-He planeado esto alrededor de una semana, pero es un anunció que me gustaría compartir con todos ustedes- dijo un poco insegura la chica, la verdad no sabía como decir lo que quería que todos supieran.

-Me gustan los anuncios, ¿Qué es Tsukumo-chan?- pregunto impaciente el chico rubio.

La chica se paró rápidamente y dijo: -Me gustaría que Hirato aceptara salir conmigo.

En ese momento Yogi y Nai sonrieron enormemente y dirigieron sus miradas al comandante del segundo barco de Circus. Gareki se había quedado viendo a la rubia y esta estaba mirando a su amado esperando una respuesta.

Hirato se encontraba pensativo, nadie sabía lo que pasaría, Gareki dirigió su mirada hacía el cuatro ojos detestable y como si Gareki se lo hubiera dicho, el mayor de todos ahí, se levantó sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-No-o-oo yoo pensé, que pues bueno, él tal vez, pudiera, bueno tu sabes verdad Tsukumo- le dijo Gareki, todos pensarían que este no iba a decir nada, pero no quería levantar sospechas, ya que Yogi lo examinó con la mirada en el momento en que el peli-azul se concentró en el amado de Tsukumo.

-Si, bueno, todos pensábamos lo mismo- la rubia dijo sin emoción alguna en sus palabras, después de esto se retiró del comedor, tal vez a su cuarto, queriendo un tiempo a solas.

-Esto no salió como ella lo planeó- dijo Nai, queriendo romper el silencio que se había creado después de la ida de la pequeña.

-¿En serio?, todo el mundo pensó que Hirato le iba a decir que sí- Gareki se había puesto de pie, algo enojado por la ingenuidad del pequeño niji –De haber sabido que Tsukumo se le declararía esta noche, yo no le hubiera correspondido a ese cuatro ojos detestable.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?- grito Iva.

-Tsukumo le pidió una cita a Hirato, prácticamente se le declaró, él la rechazó, solo se fue y Tsukumo también lo hizo, ahora resulta que Gareki y Hirato están saliendo- Yogi suspiró, había dicho esto tan rápido que se le había ido la respiración.

-Mátame de una vez Iva, no quiero ser el causante de la tristeza de Tsukumo- dijo Gareki, cuidadosamente.

-No lo haré, después de todo, nadie sabía lo que pasaría- contestó la mujer mientras se acercaba al chico con googles –Pero será mejor que lo que tienes con Hirato funcione, no queremos que Tsukumo este mucho más triste por haber perdido a su querido comandante y este no este con su persona querida.

Sin más que decir Iva-san se marchó del comedor, Yogi le dijo a Nai que dejaran a Gareki solo y se lo llevó. Por otra parte, el chico peli-azul pensaba en un plan para poder subirle el ánimo a Tsukumo.

* * *

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, reviews por favor, me animan a seguir, y si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia del plan de Gareki pueden consultármelo, aun no sé que hacer…**_

_**Sin más que decir, se despide**_

_**Cinthya"**_


End file.
